


A New Energy

by The_Symbiote_Army1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Because they did my boy dirty, Cardinals POV, Cardinals deep thoughts on everything, Dom/sub, F/M, Shameless Smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Symbiote_Army1/pseuds/The_Symbiote_Army1
Summary: After being with Vi in the Resistance for a long while, he finally takes a jump and manages to land right where he wants to.This is just smut with a lot of Cardinals heavy thinking.
Relationships: Cardinal (Star Wars)/Vi Moradi
Kudos: 1





	A New Energy

Many times Vi has managed to push Cardinal out of his comfort zone. Every time he thought there was a steady barrier between him and the unknown, she'd slam right through it like a blaster bolt through a piece of paper. He sometimes liked the push if the results of it pleased him, and other times he just ended up looking back on her with an anxious stare. 

He may be physically stronger than she'll ever be, but she was the strong mentality he needed. He found trusting his own thoughts a lot more complicated than it used to be. Mostly because he no longer worked the same continuous and long routine that had been programmed into him. He knew exactly how to take care of and train children, or fight on a complicated battlefield, but all these social situations were complicated to him and he relied on Vi for support while handling them.

She never left him when he needed her. He never felt as if he were alone during those tense moments. Even if he was, she seemed to sense when he fell into an uncomfortable predicament with others. She'd soon enough come to his aid and help turn the conversation so he didn't feel as though he stood on a thin sheet of ice. 

In turn he helped her in any situation he thought he could. He didn't dare think for a second that that girl was weak. He knew better than that, and has seen her brush off dreadful conditions. He had seen her beaten by electricity but still go on to smile and have the energy left to save his life. Either way, strong or not, whenever he found her lifting anything remotely heavy he helped her with it. He found sometimes she struggled to lift heavy ship parts he easily swung up over his shoulder with little strain.

She seemed to appreciate the help, and if he were being honest… He also liked showing off his strength and muscles to her. He knew why. He came to the conclusion that he wanted her eyes on his body a long, long time ago. So if he could show himself off, he quickly took the chance to do so. His favorite time was when he had swept her up and easily hoisted her up onto his shoulder while she laughed with light-hearted protests. 

It had been a playful argument and he had done so before walking over to the bed and dropping her there with a heave. He had told her to stay put after that so he could clean up her chaotic messes. Her need for rule breaking and his need for rules quickly left him cleaning up her room for her even when she said he didn't have to. In the end of the day, it was more for his sake than hers.

He remembered dropping her on the bed so clearly. Not just because it had been an amusing and loving moment, but one that sparked something else. He recalled wanting nothing more than to push her down beneath his body. Even take her clothes off her frame. As shameful as that initial thought sounded, he still pondered about it often. He knew very well what he wanted her undressed for. 

A spike of interest shot through him and he quickly forced himself to calm. He wasn't in the right place for those thoughts. Vi was just right there across from him, sipping on a drink that had a flavor so powerful to Cardinal he had nearly gotten dizzy tasting it the first time. Learning his lesson, he currently had a more simple drink. He tapped his trigger finger idly upon its side while thankful for her silent company.

They weren't far from their dorms, just in the _Pathfinder's,_ one of the Rebellion's base-like ships, eating and drinking quarters. He could find a way to easily bring her back to either one of their rooms if he tried. He definitely wanted to try. He wanted privacy with her so badly. He wanted to try and show her how badly he wanted her, and prayed to the universe that she felt the same desires for him. He tried not to think about it too much though. His armor would easily hide him if he grew hard, but it would be uncomfortable and unbearably tight. 

"Vi," He called to her, sliding his drink back a bit. He broke the invisible wall she had been zoned out on and she blinked at him with slight surprise. He found the dazed look in her bronze gold eyes adorable, making him all the more interested. "I see you're drifting off into space. We can head back and find something else to entertain ourselves with. We'll be in hyperspace for a while," He pointed out. 

She smiled, a pleasant sight. It even forced more of a smile onto his face in turn. Though all he could truly think of in that moment is what her face would look like while sewn with pleasure. His thoughts have gotten the best of him now and he could feel the ache of the tight armor now. A flash of lust shot him and he immediately knew he no longer just wanted her, but _needed_ her. 

He still wanted to be careful, of course. She meant more to him than sex ever could. If she denied him he'd back off within the second and attempt to play it off. He could hold off for years if that's how long it took for her to trust him enough with her body. Especially since the last time he had full control of it on the _Absolution…_ Now wasn't the time to think about that. 

"Sure, but no Sabacc. I still swear you cheated last time," She said teasingly. She really had no idea what was actually on his mind then. She was far too casual to even have a clue.

"I didn't cheat. I simply didn't know how to play. It was a genuine accident," He replied, standing up from the table. She rolled her eyes with a light giggle and stood too before turning her back on him to walk down the dimmer hall leading towards the sleeping quarters. He had difficulties stopping himself from eying her behind too much. That wasn’t an easy feat considering she walked ahead of him and her body was already all he could manage to think about.

He realized that this was the first time he had ever even thought about a woman like this. He never tried nor wanted to do anything like this before defecting. He never had the time to worry about any sort of need such as this. He had always been too busy, and even in his free time he'd rather be spending his thoughts and time on other things. He would have much rather polished his armor when he could than find some holo to gawk at while pleasing himself. 

Ironic that once he did the unthinkable and joined the resistance, those thoughts refused to stop swarming him. Perhaps his life had changed more than he originally thought. And he had already thought that it changed _a lot_. Either way, here he was following after a woman he desired now. One who if anyone told him at the beginning he would end up wanting to undress, he'd have decided to knock some sense into them. It seemed impossible to end up here, but alas here he was. 

She opened the door to her room, slipping inside with him right on her heels. He closed the door behind him and looked her up and down. Knowing that no one else was around to watch them, he let a bit of his hunger seeped into his gaze. Especially when she took off the sweater she had been wearing. For a split second he saw skin, but her shirt dropped down to cover her up again.

"So, what exactly do you..." She trailed off when she fully turned to him, obviously catching the look in his eye. He awaited a new reaction from her, so he could figure out his next move, even if it was to step back and snap out of it. Of course he heavily pleaded she'd give him an invitation to start touching her. 

She bit her lip for a long moment. That was something. "I have seen that look before, Cardinal, but never on your face. What's gotten you all worked up?" She asked, a playful tease in her voice. That was enough of an okay for him to at least approach further. He stepped forward until he stood inches away from her. She tilted her head back to keep her eyes locked with his.

"I was just thinking about you, that's all," He said, gently placing his hands on her hips. He did so carefully, so if she disagreed with his action, she could easily swat his hands away. Though, if he were honest with himself, he wanted to grab her hard and shove her down onto the bed so he could grind his hips into her. However he couldn't give into that desire yet. Not without her full permission. He couldn't risk hurting her for the sake of fucking her just this one time.

"Oh really? You just had me on your mind? I have a feeling you have more dirty thoughts than me in your head right now,” She noted, leaning up and falling forward into him so she could kiss along his jawline. He shuddered at the action. 

"Something like that," He admitted, letting his hands run over her waist and hips. It felt wonderful to touch her with intimacy like this. When he felt her hands touch his sides, he felt beyond encouraged. She was returning his intimacy. She was giving him permission to do this with simple touch. He didn't need words to know touching her further was okay. So he let his hands trail down. 

As they trailed across the small of her back he pressed a little harder to easily feel the dip of her muscles. Then he passed over her bottom, which he couldn't help but gently squeeze. She didn’t complain, so he did it once more.

Her hands trailed up his armored chest. He'd take that off for her in a moment, but first he wanted her on the bed. His hands reached her thighs, where he tugged up and forced her legs around his hips. She instantly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck to stay upright. She had a deep blush now, but he didn't see it for long since she leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed back with fever, roughly pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her a few seconds longer before moving.

Carrying her, he stepped across the room until he reached the bed. He dropped her down, watching as she hit the bed with a small huff. She looked to him with a loving expression, sitting up slightly to reach his lips again. He kissed her back for only a moment before shoving her down in a playfully rough manner she didn't object to. Then he stepped back and started stripping off his armor. He didn't mind the way she watched him undo the clasps and shrug it off in a manner far less careful than usual. From the smirkish smile she gave him, he figured she guessed he was rushing it off his body. 

"You're going to scruff it up like that," She teased, sitting patiently on the bed before him. He dropped the last piece off, leaving him only in a thin black shirt and pants. Her eyes looked hungry as they devoured his body, scanning every muscle that hardly stayed hidden under his clothes. He loved that. He's never had someone look to him the way she did then. The need and want radiating off her would have overwhelmed him if he wasn't also just as worked up as she was. 

He moved forward again, and pushed her back down onto the ruffled sheets. She never did make her bed, though at the moment he couldn't care since he figured he'd be ruining the covers some more anyway. She looked up at him, biting her lip and awaiting his next move. He leaned down and kissed at her neck. She didn't mind it, giving in and rolling her head to the side for him to have better access. After a short time he moved down to her collarbone. 

While he peppered her neck with kisses he continued to feel her up, touching her chest and stomach. Of course he had felt parts of her while holding her close at night, but never like this. This was different. Every touch felt electrical, like their bodies were live wires that glowed on contact. This new energy was astoundingly stronger.

He had never been close to this situation. This felt all so new to him, but he fell into it so seamlessly. The only thing he needed to get used to was his rapid heart rate and heavier breathing. Her body also seemed to be reacting the same way. He backed up and took a long moment to appreciate it, because again, he'd never experienced anything like this. He wanted to make sure he was taking in absolutely everything. 

The foggy lustful look in her eye locked with his for a moment first, then he focused on the way she held her bottom lip between her teeth. He continued down as her chest rose and fell in a quick manner that displayed her own arousal. He scanned the outline of her curves. Her fingers curled, grasping the folds of the bedsheets gently, as if she were trying to find some way to ground herself. He eyed her hips next, though he found her clothes were beginning to bug him. He wanted to see even more of her than they allowed.

He certainly has never undressed a woman before. Or anyone for that matter. He wasn't surprised at all with his own careful movements, which were a divergence to the way he pretty much ripped off his armor. He very slowly took hold of her shirt and started sliding it up. Every inch revealed skin he wanted to spend an extra second studying. She didn't seem to mind his slow and precise actions. He loved that she was so willing to share her body with him. 

Once he pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it, he scanned her again. Her dark skin shiny from a light layer of sweat, and he could see a thin light scar stretched over her belly. He touched it gently. Hah. The first time he's ever touched exposed skin like this, and he goes for a tiny scar inflicted upon the woman he loves. He cursed whatever had damaged the otherwise flawless skin. Of course she was still beautiful even with that tiny mark. 

His eyes flashed up, towards her chest next. That bra needed to go. The second the thought passed, he blinked a couple times. How the hell does he remove that thing exactly? It seemed so fast to her skin he figured he wasn't supposed to lift it over her head. It would just stay caught on her breasts. Pulling it down seemed ridiculous too. Losing a touch of confidence, he looked her in the eye with the same helpless look he gave her when he got caught up in a social situation he wasn't able to handle.

"Vi, uh, may you undo your bra?" He asked, voice a tad lower than normal. He heard her chuckle, which made him a little embarrassed, but he didn't comment on it. He just watched her sit up slightly, reaching her own arms around her back and giving something a tug. Then just like that she pulled the bra away. As she placed it aside, he saw the clip she had undone. "Oh," He muttered. 

"Trust me, Cardinal. You're not the first man to be baffled by a bra," She assured him, placing a kiss to his lips before flopping back down against the mattress. The impact made her body sway, including the breasts he now was free to view. It made a whole new wave of desire rush over him. They were round and perked up, nipples the same light reddish brown as her lips. 

He both hated and loved that he waited this long to view a woman like this. On one point, he was just furious with himself for holding back on such a luxury. It wasn't like he couldn't go to any sort of Cantina while in the First Order. He could have easily found someone to take into a hidden room somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed. However he also was very grateful that the first time was with a woman he genuinely loved. It wasn't the body of just anyone below him, but Vi. Someone he could easily say was the most desirable person in the whole galaxy. In the end, he decided he would wait all that time, all over again, just to wind up back In this moment with her. 

He gently cupped her breast and trailed his thumb over her skin, feeling the soft skin that rose in small trails here and there due to the stretch marks that embellished her skin. He had hardly noticed them, and now merely thought of them like pretty little markings making her skin all the more beautiful. He squeezed the smallest bit, gentle but curious to discover how it felt. In response to the way it felt under his fingers, a low growl-like hum escaped his throat. 

"You enjoy my body?" She asked right before he swiped his thumb over her nipple. She gasped slightly in what might have been surprise. It made him smirk and regain what confidence he lost earlier. He could figure out exactly what he needed to do to get a reaction out of her it seems. He continued that action, feeling her nub begin to harden from the stimulation. She was biting her lip again because of it. 

"You haven't the slightest idea how much I enjoy it. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," He told her, switching hands and breast. He hoped for a moment his hands weren’t too coarse for her. He may not be the most hands on man with a lot of things, but he was sure his touch wasn't the softest thing ever. She didn't seem to be complaining though. 

Once he pulled his hands away, he moved them down towards her pants. He started undoing the button, but she lifted a knee to stop him. As if she had pointed a blaster, he raised his hands up slight and away from her before looking her in the eye. She didn't seem the least bit upset, so he didn't worry too much about the interruption. 

"I'm not the only one wearing clothes here," She pointed out, raising a hand and fondling the rim of his black undershirt. He immediately went to remove it, throwing it off and over his shoulders in a matter of moments. He then looked for her reaction. She definitely wasn't looking him in the eye to say the least. He leaned closer and she began touching the exposed muscles with gentle fingers. He had worked hard to keep in shape like this when he was injured months ago. Her finding his body attractive pleased him greatly. 

She too found the scars on his body. Some were quite a bit more obvious than others. For example he had a knick on his collarbone from a stray piece of metal that struck him after he had shot a drone, then the far more drastic slash in his chest. The side where Phasma had hit a lung. She touched that so very carefully. He didn't mind. It didn't hurt him, instead feeling like a show of comfort. 

"You call me beautiful, but here you are with muscles like this," She chuckled. He smiled and kissed her lovingly once more. While she kissed back, her hand snuck lower across his body. A whole shudder hit him hard when her hand trailed over his crotch. She could definitely feel him through his pants. That was confirmed when she shifted her hand and began stroking the hard spot. He gasped, pulling away slightly. 

It was a wonderful feeling. He hadn't pleased himself often enough to grow the least bit used to the sensations of pleasure, but even through the clothes between them, her hand felt better than his own would have ever. He felt so very grateful to have her willing to touch him like this. He loved every single millisecond of it.

He didn't want to disturb the friction of her hand, but reached for her pants again. If he removed the rest of her clothes, he assumed he'd be able to find something even more pleasurable than her hand. She stopped her strokes and returned her hand to the bed when he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Then he quickly started to tug them down and out of his way. Once he had them off her body, he mindlessly chucked them elsewhere like he had his shirt. 

She still wore a pair of black panties that obstructed his view from her entrance, but either way he could see she was wet. It had started seeping through the undergarment to his delight. Was he really desirable enough to her that she could grow wet without him even touching the area? He smiled at the thought while tailing a hand over her larger thighs, feeling the muscles along the small pricks of hairs on the upper inside. Just cut nubs of it. She had shaved. If he dared to assume, perhaps she did so for him. 

"Did you get yourself ready for me?" He asked in a teasing tone, giving a small squeeze to her thigh that made her back arch slightly.

"Maybe a little," She admitted softly. "I've seen your stare. The way you want to pin me down and rock into me is obvious some days. I figured I'd get ready for that scenario," She explained, making him chuckle in a low and rather seductive tone. He purposefully made it so. The way she flushed a little more was enough to tell him she found it arousing. He loved having that effect on her.

"Well, aren't you thoughtful," He said before hooking a finger around the thinnest part of her panties waistband. He pulled it down, intentionally rough just to see how she'd react to him setting a tone like that. A soft moan he could hardly pick up on seeped out from her. She didn't mind a bit of dominance then perhaps. Perfect. He wanted to take a bit more control. 

He tugged her panties the rest of the way off hastily before grabbing onto her hips and sliding her further up the bed, just so he could rest on it without nearly slipping off. When she propped herself up on her arms a bit, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back down in warning. From here on out, he planned on calling the shots. She seemed to immediately submit to his dominating gesture, even whining slightly as she looked up at him with submissive eyes. 

Knowing now that she'll listen to him, he looked down at what had been hidden. Her entrance was shiney from her need. When he raised a finger and gently trailed it over her pink tipped lips, he felt the slickness coat his fingertip. He moved the finger up until he was able to gently rub her clit. He only knew where to find it thanks to an old friend's very vivid description of an encounter he had years before. To think all he wanted was to get that man to shut up. She shuddered beneath him and finally he was fed up with the ache in his crotch. 

As he started slipping off both his pants and boxers he realized he had no idea whether his size was a considerable amount or not. He never thought about it before, but as he questioned it now there was a flash of worry within him. What if Vi didn't think he was enough for her? Had she been with someone better before him? He tried to silence his own worry. She didn't seem unhappy when he revealed himself, which was a relief. Even more relief came when she muttered softly: "I see your muscles aren't the only big thing about you…" 

She liked what she saw then. Good. 

He lifted up her legs, hanging them over his shoulders as he looked down upon her fully exposed body. Here they were at last. Vi under him, ready and submissive. There was no way this image was leaving his mind anytime soon. Especially when she squirmed to try and eagerly position her hips up a bit more for him. She was his for the taking, and so he took her. 

Positioning himself with the guidance of his hand, he felt her warm and wet against him. Desperate for more, he pushed between her folds until he was sinking deep inside of her. She gasped and her back arched in response to him fully entering her in one movement. When she managed to uncurl her spine, he could faintly see himself stretching her from the inside. "That's it, Vi… You take it just like that," He whispered to her. He took a moment to grind himself into her a bit more, making sure his length was as deep as he could get it.

It felt like pure bliss. He's imagined it before, but no fantasy could try to live up to the truth of the matter. Her walls squeezed tight and firm around him, holding him yet being slick enough that he could easily slide around within her. She was warm as well. Warmer than he predicted she would be, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing. Every few moments she'd pulse around him too, clenching her walls ever so slightly. A shiver ran through his body along with a soft groan. 

If he knew it would be like this the first time they met, he'd have taken her into that hidden room on the _Absolution_ to fuck her instead of torturing the information out of her. She could have told him the story between moans and he'd be pleased. In more than one way. But now wasn't the time to think about the past and what he could have done to get to this sooner. Point is, he had it now and he was going to enjoy it to his satisfaction, along with hers. 

He held her hips firmly before looking her in the eye and starting to move. At first he moved in and out slowly, savoring the slight sucking sensation. She whined quietly with the easy and passive flow, eyes shutting slightly as she too took in the pleasure. However, he'd have to cut off her savoring, because those little quiet moans of hers just weren't good enough for him. He wanted to hear her cry out for him loud and clear. 

He jumped in speed and power, pushing into her in a rhythm and made her body shift up and down across the sheets below her. Her body jiggled, including her breasts. It was difficult not to eye those too much. He managed, since he desperately wanted to see the look on her face caused by his sudden change of pace. It was indeed quite the delicacy to witness. 

Her mouth had opened up to pant, eyes rolled back slightly from the sudden burst of pleasure she undoubtedly received. Her eyes had also gotten watery as well, like she might cry from the pleasure he continued to rock into her. She gingerly grasped at the bed sheets below her like it might stop her body from moving so much. He let out a breathful chuckle at such a beautiful sight. 

She squeezed her eyelids shut with a whine a little louder than before, tiny tear droplets forming in the corner of her shut eyes. "Cardinal," His name carefully slipped off her lips in a wistful manner. The ecstasy that filled his body from that one word alone was nearly too immense for him to handle. He moaned low and hungrily over it. If she kept that up, he was going to have an issue controlling himself. He certainly wasn't giving her his all just yet. 

He leaned in closer, the shift making her eyes open once more to focus on him. "Say my name again," He demanded, making sure his voice was stern and powerful. This was a tone of voice he hadn't used since he left the _Absolution_. He used it as a soldier giving out orders to underlings, which he just felt was befitting of the situation at hand. The way he wanted her to see him in that moment had to be as her superior, and thus someone she would follow the orders of. 

Of course he expected at some point in the future she'd deny his wishes, if not because she loves to break rules, she'll do it just to see how he handles her disobedience. He felt excitement at the idea of having to correct her. How he'd do it was to be figured out when the time came. For now his focus was on basking in her current obedience.

"Cardinal!" She cried out again, this time louder just to make sure he heard it clearly. He half hummed, half moaned in response. He bucked his hips just a bit faster as well, watching her body react to his efforts. She shivered and moaned, eyes becoming half lidded and unable to focus in on him. She seemed to have lost herself in the pleasure he was providing her already. 

However he wanted her attention. He grabbed at her wrists, pulling both of them away from the sheets her fingers clenched. He maneuvered them to be held in a single one of his hands, thankful their size made it a fairly easy task. Once he had a solid grip on her wrists, he roughly pinned them above her head. He leaned down whilst doing so, her legs forced off his shoulders and onto his hips from how close he leaned.

Her eyes fixed on him again, snapped out of their trance while she squirmed a small bit. He gave a tilted smile. "There we go. Pay attention to me while I fuck you," He told her, giving a single harder thrust just to make her let out a sharp gasp. He chuckled at that before gently kissing her jawline. He let a couple more kisses linger on her skin before looking her in the eye again. "You're being so good for me. You know that?" He asked.

She apparently couldn't find a way to respond with words so she just gave a loud moan that faded into a whine. He kept it up to win a couple more loud moans, but still they still weren't enough. He wanted her unable to contain herself, body completely at his mercy due to just how much pleasure she was in. He was about to go a lot faster when her voice made him wait for a moment. 

"Stop holding back," She pleaded as she started to really pant. "I want to know just what you're capable of," She told him before spreading her legs even more for him. He loved the feeling of her walls shifting around him as she did that. When her request was processed, his whole entire being tingled with an excitement to fulfil that wish. 

He tightened his grip of her wrists, and braced his arm beside her chest properly. Then he let his control go awry. His speed not only became rapid, but his thrusts far more forceful and rough as well. She had asked for it, and he simply did as she suggested. If it was too much for her, he didn't doubt she'd find some way to let him know. 

However she didn't seem the least bit upset with just how carelessly he slammed into her. Those loud cries he desperately wanted to hear began to fall from her parted lips, along with heavy gasps of air she could only obtain between her moaning. It really was a perfect spectacle now.

He decided he'd start doing this to her far more often. Perhaps he could get time in before bed, or even in the mornings before she got up to do her work. She'd be doing so on shaky legs if he did this then, not that he minded seeing the effects of their sex persisting after the fact. He would be fond of the sight and how it reminded him of what he had done to her. 

He was snapped from the thought by her suddenly shifting. He was about to grasp her and force her to still for him when he realized she wasn't trying to make some sort of playful escape, but move her hips back into him. She attempted to do so to the pattern of his fast slams but she couldn't quite move that fast. He still groaned and found delight in her efforts. It amused him how she acted as though he deprived her of any pleasure. He knew she was absolutely entranced with the amount he provided her. 

A quick thought crossed his mind, and he moved the hand not focused on her wrists down across her belly. He moved over the area where he could see himself stretching her out, and to her clit. He rubbed it in a circular motion, whining a shudder and high pitched moan in response. 

"Cardinal! You're going to make me cum!" She warned before continuing to moan so loud he knew that if anyone were to walk by, they'd know exactly what he was doing to her. Her warning was accompanied by his own growing need for release. Knowing he would soon make her reach orgasm only increased the pleasure that shot through him. Before long he knew he'd end up cumming as well. 

The question of what he wanted to do while doing so didn't dance around his head for very long. He wanted to pump it all inside of her to see if he could make her womb swell from his seed. Not only that, but the idea of getting her pregnant from this felt more exhilarating than a problem. He also doubted she'd put up any sort of a fight against him filling her up. If anything she'd just be a little surprised.

He felt and saw her whole body tense up, breath hitching so sharply he thought for a moment she couldn't breath. Then she called out to him. "Cardinal! I'm about to-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before powerful and fast spasms shot through her and she squealed out one last sound. He felt her clench and squeeze repeatedly around him, seeming to get tighter and tighter while her legs shook around him. 

He shoved himself deep inside and stayed there so he could feel the full extent of it. It pushed him over the edge, and he tightened his grip on her wrists and grabbed hold of her hip tightly. With her held in place for him and his length buried deep inside her, he came. 

The feeling and pleasure was unlike anything he felt before. It made him moan louder than he had the entire time, and his vision became nearly white with the bliss that overtook him. He nearly forgot to breath as he held himself still inside her, feeling himself release a large load inside of her. The feeling lasted a while and was worth every second he built up to it. When the tensity eases, he looked Vi over to make sure she was alright. 

She looked up at him in turn while panting heavily. She had a wet streak from the corners of each eye where one or two tears had escaped her. Her lips were turned up the smallest bit, and her muscles had fully relaxed now too. Seeing as she appeared satisfied and exhausted, he pulled himself out from her, let go of her wrists, and flopped down by her side to rest. 

He felt too hot to hold her, but he provided his comfort by gently placing his hand on hers. Her fingers managed to intertwine with his own, returning the display of affection. Well good, that meant he hadn't broken her too much then. Knowing she had no objections to anything, he let the afterglow bathe him with pleasant sensations and emotions for a short while. 

With years of working out on his side, he recovered first. His breathing stabilized while she still took in shallow gasps of air. He felt a little uneasy with the similarities of her condition now to when he had her locked up in that small room on the _Absolution._ Her mouth seemed dry and her muscles weak from what he put her through. At least here, she was happy. He sat himself up, drawing in her gaze. 

"I'll get you some water," He told her, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips before pushing himself off the side of the bed. He stood a little uneven for a moment, but regained himself quickly. He nearly forgot that he didn't just work her body, but his own as well. Though either way she handled recovery a little less smoothly than him. 

Walking over to the far side of the room where the cooking area was, he found Vi's shirt sprawled out on the floor. He gave it a small kick closer to the bed in case she got cold. He grabbed a glass from her unorganized cupboards then ran the sink for a few seconds. Once it was cold, he let the water pour into the glass. He downed the first one, then filled it back up for Vi. He turned off the tap then headed back to her. 

She had stopped panting now, but sweat still covered her body in a shiny layer. She looked a little eager to get her hands on the drink, so he swiftly handed it to her. He watched as just like that she chugged the whole thing. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. When the glass was empty, she handed it back to him. He placed it on the bed side table before turning back to her. 

"Enjoy yourself, Starling?" He asked as she flopped down onto the bed. As he predicted earlier, the grey and black sheets were an absolute mess. It contrasted with her beauty, which just seemed to paint a perfect picture of her. Beautiful, but chaotic.

"I definitely did," She responded, shifting into her side. He moved to lay beside her, throwing a blanket up and over them as their bodies started to fully cool down. At least now he could hold her without either of them getting too hot. So he put an arm around her and pulled her close. She did the same as she accepted the offer to cuddle. 

"I'm glad I could please you," He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He could taste the sweat but didn't care in the slightest. "I love you, Vi," He told her as he looked into her dark golden eyes with a warm look. She smiled and gave him a proper kiss on the lips. 

"I love you too, Cardinal," She replied before snuggling a bit closer and closing her eyes. He let himself get comfortable as well, soon letting his eyelids fall shut. Knowing she was safe against his chest, he let himself fall into a much needed nap. 

…

He groaned in annoyance, refusing to let go of Vi while she squirmed in an attempt to escape his arms. He didn't give in, making her let out a long sigh while she attempted to pry his arm off her. His eyes stayed shut, and his arm firm around her waist. "Five more minutes," He muttered, desperate for more of her attention. 

"Cardinal," She said as a complaint, though he didn't loosen his hold. He desperately wanted to cuddle her a little while longer. She fell still and twisted to face him. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Let me up. I need to shower," She told him. 

He hummed, then he smirked. "Can I join you?" He asked playfully. 

After a short pause, she smiled. "Sure."

Suddenly he was fully awake, blinking and sitting up. She escaped his hold then, slipping off the bed to gather clothes from her dresser. He stood as well, looking over her body that was still naked from the night before. And still just as beautiful. 

She held whatever clothes she needed in her arms. She turned and gave him a wink, further drawing him in. He moved towards her and she walked towards him. She stepped past, trailing the tips of her fingers over his chest as she maneuvered around him. He shivered with anticipation. 

She walked towards the washroom with the same sly smile on her face. He licked his lips and hurried after her. When she took one step into the other room, the door swung shut in his face. He heard the lock click, and he blinked at the blank door a couple times. 

"Vi?" He questioned. 

"Had to get out of bed somehow," She said from the other side. He heard the water turn on and he stared unamused like she might just see his expression. 

"You're a cruel woman," He called to her in a plain but whiny tone.

"I love, love, love you," She simply chimed back in a lovey dovey tone. He rolled his eyes in turn. "Yeah, yeah… I love, love, _love_ you too," He replied with hardly more than a mutter before turning around to collect his discarded armor off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment, would love peoples reactions.  
> Word count: 7067


End file.
